


just let me adore you

by lulu_and_eli



Series: follower celebration drabbles! [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, artist!Eliott, they're just smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: for ellie, who asked for a picnic ft. eliott drawing lucas💛
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: follower celebration drabbles! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093742
Kudos: 54





	just let me adore you

“Why did I agree to go on a picnic with you again?”

Lucas looks at the spread of snacks Eliott’s brought, and he’s painfully reminded of his otherwise perfect boyfriend’s opinions on food. Nothing of these combinations actually look edible, and Lucas is cautiously eyeing what looks like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with gummy bears shoved in.

“Come on, Lucas,” Eliott chides, laughing as he picks up something that resembles popcorn covered in pesto, holding it up towards Lucas’ face, “don’t you trust me?” He asks it with his bottom lip obnoxiously pouted, blinking his eyes wide open. 

“Shut up,” Lucas scoffs, giggling as Eliott’s face lightens and he drops the popcorn disaster back onto the thin blanket. “I love you, but please tell me you brought one thing that wouldn’t be considered a health violation.”

Eliott grins, and he presses a kiss to Lucas’ cheek before digging around in his backpack. He produces a bag of Lucas’ favorite expensive potato chips, a beer that miraculously still looks cold, and a sandwich, free of gummy bears. 

“Of course I did, baby. Not everyone can have adventurous taste in food like me.” With that, Eliott takes a big bite of his gummy-peanutty-jelly sandwich, smiling at Lucas through his chewing. Lucas grimaces, but only momentarily, before he smiles happily back at Eliott. _What am I going to do with this idiot._ He ruffles the front of Eliott’s hair, using Eliott’s bottle opener to crack open the beer. He takes a sip, letting the cool drink be a stark contrast to the bright sun that beats down on his skin. 

Lucas shuts his eyes for a minute, leaning back on his elbows and letting his face turn up towards the sky. He hums, content, stretching his legs to where he knows they’re resting in Eliott’s lap. When Eliott doesn’t make any sound in protest, Lucas lightly kicks Eliott’s stomach, trying to get his attention. But still, nothing.

Lucas lifts his head and opens his eyes, expecting to see Eliott gazing all lovingly at him like he does. Instead, Eliott’s scribbling something on a piece of paper, furiously erasing and blowing the shavings away.

“What are you doing?”

Eliott glances up nonchalantly, making a strong gesture towards Lucas with his hand. “Lie back down, baby.” It’s all he says before he goes back to writing on his sketchbook—

His _sketchbook._

“Eliott, are you drawing me right now?”

Eliott smirks. “Maybe.”

“Eliott.”

“ _Lucas,_ ” Eliott teases back, “lie back down, will you? The light hits you so much better that way.”

Lucas huffs out a breath, but he does as he’s told, leaning back into his previous position until he sees Eliott’s face of satisfaction. 

This isn’t the first time Eliott’s done this, randomly sketching Lucas out of nowhere. But it catches Lucas off guard every single time; he just doesn’t understand how Eliott can look at someone like Lucas and get inspired to make art. Be overcome with the need to capture the moment on paper. Lucas looks at himself in the mirror and he just…doesn’t get it. Eliott, on the other hand, looks like he belongs in renaissance paintings, should be dropped into _Creation of Adam_ or…well, Lucas isn’t terribly familiar with a variety of renaissance paintings. But you get the point. Eliott’s beautiful in every way, and the fact that Eliott thinks Lucas is worthy of even a simple sketch— it continues to baffle him.

“Eliott—“

“Keep your head back.”

Lucas giggles, tilting his head back. He keeps his eyes open, focusing them on Eliott’s face. “Eliott, why do you draw me?”

Eliott continues sketching and erasing, and he shrugs adorably. “The light was just hitting your face really well. It created some cool shadows—“

“No, I mean, why do you draw me, ever?”

Eliott stops drawing at that, raising his head to look at Lucas with soft eyes. He remains quiet for a moment, and Lucas feels himself squirm amidst the silence.

“I mean…I love you. I like to draw things that make me happy, and you’re pretty much number one on that list, so.”

Lucas’ breath hitches, and he finds himself opening his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

“It’s so easy to draw you. It’s like my love for you comes through my pencil, or something,” Eliott giggles, returning to his sketch. “You could be doing the most mundane thing, like making coffee or brushing your teeth, and I’d still want to draw you doing it.” Lucas does lean up then, placing his hands over Eliott’s. Eliott glances up, grinning. “You’re so beautiful, Lucas. And beautiful things deserve to be appreciated.”

“Eliott, what the _hell_ ,” Lucas laughs wetly, gripping Eliott’s shoulders and nudging their foreheads together. “You’re the most ridiculous person ever.”

Eliott just laughs, rubbing their noses back and forth against each other before kissing Lucas soundly, parting with a loud smack.

“I mean it,” Eliott says fondly, running his fingers through Lucas’ hair. 

“Thank you,” Lucas whispers, unable to say anything else, fearing that he’ll break down if he tries to get any more words out.

Eliott only hums, pushing Lucas back with a hand on his chest. “Now give me a few minutes, and I’ll have you worthy of hanging up in the Louvre.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [eliotts-eyes](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
